Replay
by Lele-the-Greek-Geek
Summary: I have dreams, all of them very much the same. So when does a dream your reality? Since when did they become my nightmare? Was I meant to be here? Rated T just in case. R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've been working on this for a while, and now.. well its ready.. obviously. Anyway, I've been inspired to write write my own Kingdom Hearts fic by a couple of my friends, so thank you SWIRL3Y, sajere1, bbflTaylorTyper and my bbfl Dani! Now that is out of they way, enjoy.**

**Don't own anything.. well besides meh OC**

**Chapter 1: Storm**

_I wondered for a while.._

_...And now it seems to be true_

_But really.._

_Could dreams be memories?_

_Could memories be dreams?_

_Does that make reality a nightmare? _

_Or is the nightmare, reality? _

The rain was pouring quite heavily that night. The wind lashed out, bringing down trees and power lines. Thunder, producing false day light. Although, that didn't stop them from fulling their duties.

"It's time." Said a bearded man in a black coat. He was walking next to a small mouse-like figure.

His companion looked at him, rain water dripping from his nose. "Are you this is the right time Master? Remember the last time you two were together wasn't a pleasant one."

The old man looked grim, sad even. "The darkness," he began. "I sense, is stirring once more. Now I fear will be the only time to bring her back. Do not forget Mickey, that she is to be here when their time comes. I know our last meeting wasn't pleasant but maybe now she will understand why she had to wait."

The bearded man turned and opened a portal of light. Before entering, who said something to mouse, now named Mickey. He nodded as his friend left with a flash of white light. Mickey pulled a strange looking key-like weapon and stared at it for a moment, remembering a memory that always brought a smile to his face. He put the weapon away and continued walking to the house where a girl slept with false memories.

ȶ

I woke with a start. Well it wasn't due to bad dreams or anything, it was because of the storm outside. I sighed and pulled off the covers and looked outside my window. Rain was pouring and thunder was booming. _So nothing out of the ordinary_. How annoying to wake up to early in the summer. I pushed my light brown hair out of my face and looked again outside but this time, there was an odd figure walking up to the house.

"Strange.." I muttered to myself.

"Yeah, you really are," said a familiar voice.

I nearly jumped, then crossed my arms when I saw my older brother Jake with his blonde hair a mess from sleeping, holding my little brother's hand, Sam, in the door way. I should really leave it closed, I thought. "What are you two doing up so late?"

"Sam had a nightmare. He woke up and came to my room asking if he could sleep with me. Of course I said yes but the little guy wants milk. We were walking by your room and saw you awake." Jake told me.

I walked up to Sam Sam was only eight years old with blonde hair like Jake's but he had green eyes instead of blue. Like me. He rubbed his eye. "Hey Sammy, you okay?"

He nodded. "It was.. just a bad dream but I wanna sleep with big brother."

I tousled his hair and looked at Jake. "Why don't you go make room for Sam, I'll get the milk, savvy?" I smirked.

Jake laughed quietly. "Yeah sure, just don't get caught up talking to yourself."

I rolled my eyes while he walked back to his room and lead Sam into the kitchen. Well that's Jake for ya. He is seventeen, only three years older than me. Jake is pretty athletic though I can run circles around him, so can Sam. Anyway, he always likes to tease me, you know the whole sibling rivalry. He also plays pranks on me too, like once he and Sam decided to a bucket of water over my bedroom door. You can guess what happened next. I have yet to get him back but I will.

Pulling the jug of milk out of the fridge, there was another lightning strike followed by a clap of thunder. Sam gasped. I turned to him and set the milk on the table.

"Sam its just a storm, it will pass." He still looked scared. Not knowing what else to say, I sighed and got a cup for him.

"My nightmare... was about you, Mayu." Sam spoke behind me. I turned towards him, clutching my purple star-like necklace and he continued. "They were strange people there and they wanted to hurt you and they said they would hurt me."

He looked at me in the eyes. "It was just a dream right?"

I hesitated. "Yeah... Sam it was just a nightmare." I poured him his glass of milk and sent him to bed with Jake.

Sam's dream bothered me. No it wasn't very detailed at all but I have dreams that are very similar to his. Usually I am running from someone who wants to kill me for something I did. Yeah I am a trouble maker but I've never done anything to someone that they would want to kill me and besides, it was just a dream (that kept repeating itself), um right?

Another clap of thunder.

Realizing how tired I was, I began up the stairs to my room. I only got up to steps when something caught my eye. I looked to my left and saw a pair of giant ears at my window... like a mouse. Being the curious little person I am, I peered out the window and saw nothing but rain. _Okay, so maybe I am seeing things?_ This time I saw something else. A black shadow began crawling along the sidewalk outside. I grabbed my jacket, hanging on the metal hook by the door, slipped on a pair of boots over my pajama pants and ran outside.

The black shadow stopped in front of the mailbox. Another one joined it. The shadows loomed upward, manifesting into a black creature with claws, antennas, and luminous yellow eyes. They staggered towards me.

"What the.." I trailed off. I wasn't sure whether to run or scream.

So I did both.

I ran back to the house where a small boy stood with blonde hair. _Please don't tell me.._. "Sam? Get back in the house!" He didn't budge. Instead he scream something at me.

My necklace began to glow as I turned around to see that the black creature was about to attack me. Next, someone or something in a black coat stood in front of me with a familiar key-like weapon. He ran forward, jumped, and slashed downward on the shadows, defeating a few of them.

For some reason... this all felt too familiar.

I ran to Sam, only to have more of those shadow creatures appear in front of me out of nowhere. I backed up and yelled at Sam again but he still didn't listen, The odd figure in the black hoodie jumped over me and struck the shadows down again. He landed with grace.

Lightning flashed.

"Are you alright?" He asked me in a unusual high voice. He pulled his hood down, revealing two giant ears like a.. a mouse.

"Mickey?" The name escaped from my lips. Of course I him from all the cartoons I watched but... no, it was more than that,

He appeared to be surprised as if he wouldn't expect me to know his name. "You remember me? Never mind that, I have to get you out of here."

Remember him? Shaking my head I looked over Sam. That idiot, why didn't he go inside? I didn't have time for this. "What are you talking about? Get me out of here, to where? Why?"

"Mayu!" Sam yelled. I turned around and a horde of those shadows coming towards us. Mickey drew his key-like weapon and looked at me as if he expected me to fight them as well. But he couldn't possibly think that.. that wouldn't make any sense. _Then again, what was happening right now was far from being normal... or was it?_

"Listen, I know you don't understand what is happening at the moment but I need you help." He said, getting in a fighting stance. "Your necklace is like my weapon; the keyblade. It can defeat those shadows, which are heartless."

He wasn't serious, was he?

"All you need to do is pull back the star, think of your weapon and it will appear." He explained to me simply.

He was serious! But, right now was not the time to hesitate. I did as he said, my little purple star glowed and through a burst of light transformed into what he had called- a keyblade.

It was beautiful yet dangerous to those little shadows. The handle was black square-like shape with a silver grip in the middle. The body was silver with for long, thin, purple ribbons tied to it with a gold chain. Below the chain was a faded keyhole. The head was elegant but not a like a key as I would've imagined. Mickey's keyblade literally looked like a key but the head of it was a crown. Mine was nothing like that, it was all silver but shaped like a heart that was cut. Three rods were connected by a longer one going across them. Coming from that formed the top of the heart.

Looking back at Sam, I yelled, "Run inside, go to- wah!" The shadow or as Mickey called them, the heartless all jumped out at me and Mickey. Panicked and not thinking at all, I pointed my keyblade out and a white milky dome covered Mickey and I. As the heartless touched it, they disintegrated, leaving only pink hearts floating towards sky.

When the dome faded, Mickey just looked at me but there was no surprise on his face, nor any sign of what I apparently done to protect us, nothing but a glint in his eyes.

I looked at where Sam stood, thank goodness he finally listened to me. He wasn't there anymore and the door was still open. Screams in the houses near by erupted.

"Listen, we need to save these people, but only you can do this." He said to me. I really wanted to say I couldn't, I no idea how but... so far listening to him has already payed off. It only seemed right to listen.

I sighed and looked the short mouse. "So, what do I have to do to save this place then?"

"Your keyblade just might be able to lock this world and keep it safe from other heartless." He began telling me. He was about to continue when the storm picked up. A blood red hole appeared in the sky, creating a vortex that sucked everything in. Everything.

And if that didn't look bad, my idiot brother came back outside, heartless trailing behind him. I ran to him, keyblade in hand. I heard footsteps behind me, splashing through the newly formed puddles. I jumped over Sam and attacked the heartless. They were gone in a matter of seconds.

Behind was Mickey was comforting my brother, who no doubt was terrified. I went up to them and was about to ask what happened but the wind from the vortex grew stronger.

Too strong.

Sam lost ground and began flying towards the vortex. I jumped for him but only grazed his hands.

"Sam!"

"Mayu, lock the world- Whoaaa!" Mickey was lifted in the air, flailing. Then, I joined him.

This really isn't good, I thought to myself! What do I do? There wasn't anything to grab onto at all, the only thing in my hand was the keyblade. Wait, Mickey said to lock this world! Maybe there's still a chance to save it!

I pointed down the keyblade and hoped that this would work because honestly, I had no idea what I was doing.

The last thing I remember was a beam of white light coming from my keyblade, Sam yelling above me, and Mickey holding my hand.

Then, blackout.

**Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the ending if bad.. it tends to get bad at the end.. But there is a lot more to come,so please review and tell me if you liked it, hate it, or if you want a cookie :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Huh, I think this is the fastest I ever updated. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are liking it! Please keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 2: Familiar Times**

Now let me explain something to you. I honestly didn't believe what happened just a few moments ago. I thought it was another dream, so I winged it. Well, it is a good thing I took it seriously or else something very bad could have happened, not counting the fact that my home was almost destroyed.

So what really made me decide to believe that everything thing that had just occurred happened? When I came hurtling down to god-knows-where at an incredible speed into a fountain. Might I add that there was no water?

I sat up, groaning and rubbing my head. I looked around me and saw a large brick court yard layed out in front of a white mansion that had a castle like quality to it. On my left and right were buildings, small empty ones by the looks of it. Also, it was night but all the lights were lit.

"Oh gee... this is not possible." I whispered to myself. I stood, shaking, and stepped out of that damn fountain. I knew where I was. That game Jake used to play.. what was it called? Kingdom Hearts?

I pinched myself several times but sure enough all this was real. Everything that happened at home really did happen. But that must mean... _What happened to my family? Oh and Sam.. did he end up here? Was he even alive? And what about Mickey?_

Freaking out, I began calling for Sam and Jake. Where in the world were they? I slapped my forehead, wishing I had payed more attention, then I noticed. I was wearing gloves. Okay, it isn't so dramatic but I don't wear gloves.

I looked down at the rest of me and found that my comfy pajamas were switched out for a pair of black shorts with a gold chain that led to my pocket. My shirt was now teal with a black corset-like clothing wrapped around me. I had black straps that led to the center of my stomach, going into a teal heart, and back out. My boots turned into armored boots, and had some weird armored band on my left arm.

Not my exact style but I could've done worse.

Anyway, I started to look for anyone, someone who could tell me where I was. _Why didn't I just play the damn game when Jake offered?_ That's right, I was too stubborn! I could have at least payed attention, he told me so many things he thought were exciting about the game but I honestly did not want to hear it at the time.

Karma really sucks,you know?

Continuing my exciting walk to find Sam, Jake, or at least someone of the human kind, I walked in was appeared to be a motel. There was a man with brown hair styled like the old English men, had a white coat with a blue vest and brown pants. Yup, like some British guy.

"Excuse me, Sir? I am.. new around here, would you mind telling me where I am?" I asked awkwardly.

He looked at me oddly. So he noticed my odd apparel but who was he to criticize? "Well little girl, you are in Traverse Town, in the Second District to be exact."

I hate being called little, I thought bitterly. "Oh.. um thanks."

"No problem, but do be careful, folks say it's dangerous in this district." He warned me before leaving.

I put one hand on my hip. Good to know, I landed in a dangerous area. No problem, even though I have no idea how to defend myself. I guess I better find some sort of safe house and figure out what to do. Oh the joy.

I opened the door where I had thought I came through but instead found myself in an alley. A colorful alley with a water way and no other obvious place to leave.

"Oh gee... this might take awhile."

**ȶ**

**Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy**

"Where's that key?" Donald said agitated, crossing his arms. He and his friend Goofy and their dog Pluto had just arrived in traverse town looking for the keyblade wielder.

Goofy looked at Donald and smiled. "Hey, ya know? Maybe we ought to find Leon."

He was following Pluto, who was sniffing the ground ever so curiously. He was about to follow the scent he had just picked up into some alley when he noticed that Donald was headed in the other direction.

"Uh, Donald? Ya know, I betcha-" Goofy was cut off was, still pointing towards Pluto.

Donald stopped but didn't turn around. "Aw what d'ya know, you big palooka?" He continued on with his permanent scowl on his face.

Goofy actually gave this some thought. "Hm, what do I know?" He decided to follow Donald while Pluto was still sniffing around.

Pluto followed his nose into the alley where a boy, no older than fourteen, was sitting against the wall, unconscious behind some barrels. The boy had spikey brown hair and was wearing a red jumpsuit with a short sleeved jacket on.

Pluto saw it fit to ah, lick the boy. The boy shifted and began to awake, barely seeing his surroundings. He groaned a bit.

"Ugh, what a dream." Pluto pushed the boy. "Wah! This isn't a dream!"

He stood, looking around. "Where am I? Oh boy.." he partially sighed. He looked down at the dog. "Do you know where we are?"

Then, he decided to run off.

"Hey!" He ran out into the main district following Pluto, standing in front of stone stairs and a large courtyard. Needless to say, the young boy was shocked. "This is totally weird... I'm in another world!"

The boy looked around, seeing some people in this large town. How did he get there? He had know idea. Why was he he there? Again, he did not know. All he knew is that he needed to find his friends. If only he knew what trials he was about to face head on.

**ȶ**

**Traverse Town, Mayu**

"Not again!" I have been walking in circles trying to locate anyone who could help me. But just because this place was huge, apparently that didn't mean it would be filled with people.

Just my luck.

I ended up at the back entrance at what they called the Second District. Honestly this town was really big and added to the fact that I had no sense of direction really helped.

Grumbling, I made my way to the fountain. I never really noticed but this place held its own certain beauty to it with all the colorful lights and clashing night time sky. Truly amazing.

Something caught my eye. Above the fountain, there was that guy who I had met earlier. He was running away from something but tripped. Then in a split second he disappeared with his heart flowing out of him and into a portal of darkness. In replace of oh him, an armored creature came out.The creature looked so familiar...

"The shadows from home.. The Heartless!" I yelled in terror. So that is how they came to be, they took hearts from others and turned literally into heartless beings. _Oh that poor guy.._ _I should have saved him. _Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks.

The massive doors which I have yet to go through opened with a boy with spikey brown hair came running out. He was then surrounded by many shadows. My eyes widened. I thought surely that he was a goner. He pulled out a weapon that looked like a key. What did Mickey call it? A keyblade.

"Those creatures from the island!" He shouted.

_So he has seen them before._ I was about to go help him when I myself was surrounded by heartless. I felt myself breath harder. Those heartless actually frighten me, more so than I would expect.

_Do not be frightened._

_For the heartless must be destroyed to free their hearts._

Who was that? I looked around for that voice and noticed no one but me was here. Even the boy seemed to vanish. Well, this is great.

I thought of the keyblade like Mickey told me, but nothing came.

_Think Mayu._

_Your chain holds your keyblade._

_Now summon The Key To Memories_

I hesitated. I reached for the gold chain on my shorts and sure enough was my purple star. You know, it never occurred to me how or where I got it but now was not the time. Thinking about the keyblade, a bright light flashed and the keyblade appeared.

_Don't hesitate._

_Using the keyblade comes naturally to its wielders._

Listening to this voice worked before so it shouldn't hurt now. I got into a stance that I seemed familiar with and got ready to attack. The heartless came at me but I met them every step of the way. They were not that easy but it didn't take long to eliminate them. I waited to see if that voice would come back but nothing came.

Cautiously, I headed towards the big doors that boy came from, but something told me it might not be a good idea. I did not want to face those creatures again. I decided to head to the motel. What if people were still there?

I walked inside and was met with more heartless. I slashed my way through them but some came from behind. The shadows could travel through the ground. Well, that would have been great to know. By the time I reached the end of the short hall, I was sweating.

"Damn those heartless." I breathed when pushing the back door open and tripped.

How smooth I can be.. I looked up and saw that I was back in the alley.

"Hey there!" Said a familiar voice. "You okay?"

I looked to my left and saw a tall dog standing and wearing clothes. He was standing besides a white duck and a girl dressed in a pink dress, if you will, topped with a big pink bow. Of course there is nothing wrong with this situation. Please note the sarcasm.

The only reason I did not freak out was because I knew the dog and the duck. It was none other than Goofy and Donald Duck. You know from the... um.. huh, I guess I forgot. But like I felt with Mickey, they were familiar oddly as well.

I stood up slowly and nodded. "I uh, was attacked."

The girl in pink walked to me, curiosity painted on her face. "Tell me, what attacked you?"

"I was told that they were called the heartless." I said honestly.

"By whom?"

"A mouse, named Mickey."

Donald yelled in surprise. "The King?"

Boy, he was loud! "Do ya think, uh, the King could be here?" Goofy asked no one in particular.

The girl turned towards Goofy. "Maybe but right now we all need to talk." She looked back at me. "My name is Aerith, this is Goofy and Donald. What is your name?"

"My name is Mayu." Behind the girl, now named Aerith, Goofy and Donald gasped and began whispering back and forth. _What could be so shocking about giving my name?_

Aerith shook her head playfully at the two. "If you will join us, I think I can tell you why you were attacked."

I nodded and followed gingerly. This could not get any weirder.

**ȶ**

**Second District, Mayu, Aerith, Donald, and Goofy.**

But of course it did.

We walked in a white and red motel room. Aerith sat on the bed while the rest of us decided to stand.

She began explaining how there were other worlds out there besides our own. Again, I already knew that, and the fact that they were supposed to be a secret. Maybe I heard this from someone else but right now, that was hardly on my mind.

Anyway, apparently, a lot, if not all, the worlds have been connected.

Without meaning to, I blurted, "Wait, haven't they been connected before?"

Goofy was about to answer when Donald stepped on his foot and to told him to be quiet. Well didn't that say it all?

Aerith, unfazed, continued. "As far as I know, not once."

Strange, I thought. She continued by saying that when the heartless came everything changed. They are attracted to the darkness in peoples hearts.

"Wait! I know I have darkness in my heart, everyone does but I couldn't have had enough for a horde of them to come after me!" I protested. Yes I was defensive but you know what? I on't want her telling me that I had a lot of darkness in me!

"Well," She began. "the only other reason they would come after you is if you wield the keyblade."

Before I could answer, Donald said, 'But she couldn't be. The letter King Mickey gave us said 'he', so there."

Childish, I noticed. Instead of telling them I had the keyblade, I showed them. Let me tell ya, their faces were quite priceless. Especially Donald's.

"Would ya look at that!" Exclaimed Goofy. "I guess King Mickey missed one."

"No he didn't, in fact he was the one who told me I had the keyblade. He was there when my world..." I trailed off. "Anyway, he knew I had the keyblade when I didn't."

"I wonder why he didn't mention ya." Goofy wondered aloud.

"Think about it, he did go in person to find her. Perhaps she wasn't meant to come here. But since she did, I think it would be wise for the both of you to take her along." Aerith said.

"Oh all right." Donald told me. "But no sad faces! Got it?"

I smiled and nodded. I loved how they just knew I would go without asking because even if they did, I would've said yes. I had a feeling an adventure was about to begin.

"Alright!" I said.

"But before you find the other wielder, there is more information I think you guys need to know." Said Aerith.

She told us about this researcher named Ansem. He studied the heartless and recorded all of his findings in a report, a report that has been scattered in many different worlds. Donald didn't look happy at all. Goofy came to the conclusion that maybe the King went to search for them. Everyone else seemed to think so as well, which would make sense but I felt that something was still missing.

"Well, we got to find him quick!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald began. "First we need to find that key! The one he told us to find!"

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

Aerith laughed lightly. "Yes the keyblade. The heartless have great fear of it. Mayu, you must be careful, they will come after you no matter what because you wield it."

"Good to know." Then a question struck me. "How did I get the keyblade? I mean, do you know anything about that?"

"The keyblade is said to choose its master and well, it choose you." She stated.

I pondered this for a moment. I have a feeling there is something more to having the keyblade choose its master. Oh my, I am very stupid. I know who they are looking for! That boy who was surrounded by those heartless, he had the keyblade but it didn't look like mine. Anyway, I forgot to see if he was okay. I know it looked like he had everything under control but still, I should have went to see if he was okay. Then again, he did just disappear.

"Well we aren't going to find him here, lets go look for that key!" Donald told us. He began walking towards the red door when it was thrown opened and squashed Donald like a bug.

I stifled a laugh.

Aerith immediately stood and saw a girl with short black hair, green tube top and light yellow shorts and scarf, run out of the room next to us.

"Yuffie?" Aerith exasperated and followed after her. I followed after them to make sure they were going to be okay, being that the heartless were literally everywhere.

And like I said earlier, this adventure was about to begin, and apparently.. it was about to start off with a bang.

**A/n: Tada, chapter two is up. I hoped you guys liked it. As you saw, Mayu does know about things that she should not know about. So what does that mean? Well uh.. stayed and you will find out. **

**But first, I think I will answer your reviews.. **

**Honey Monster: Keep reading and you will find out. Plain you say? I hoped I changed that in this chapter. Yes is was the first chapter but you know. Thank you very much! **

**SWIRL3Y: Yup yup :) You think so? Thank you very much, I hope you continue reading! I just hope my story can measure up to yours!**

**HopeReincarnated: Thanks! And that's good to hear, er see from a picky person. I honestly though my summary wasn't that great. But I have also read stories like that, so I know what you mean. Once again thank you and I hoped I didn't change your mind on this chapter. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter, yay! **

**Chapter 3: Just The Beginning**

Laughing. The first thing he remembered hearing from Mayu since that horrific day. She was seven then, when she lost her family. A terrible accident truly, she would not speak to anyone for days. Now she began laughing and smiling again. What a brave girl he noticed. He wished he had that strength, for her farther was his son.

Mayu was running outside with her homemade keyblade. He had told her stories about it and part of its history. When he did, she loved the idea of having a keyblade and being a master. No, he did not tell the type of path she would face if she ever did wield the blade but none the less, it was a child's dream. Perhaps one day she would understand fully why wielding such a marvelous weapon was a burden. Of course it was a great honor to wield one and the adventures were truly amazing but some things came at a price.

He now had his granddaughter who had a dream of wielding her own keyblade. That, is one thing he did not want to happen but he out of all people knew you can't stop your destiny. Just how it will happen.

Of course, as fate would have she was to wield the keyblade but not follow the path other wielders have. At least for the time being. You could almost say, it was an accident for her to receive the keyblade but for the person who gave it to her... Well we have all heard the saying...

Be careful of what you wish for.

**ȶ**

**Third District, Mayu (for now). **

Running after Aerith and Yuffie was a pain in the neck. Whats worse is.. I couldn't find them when I left the motel but you know what I did find? More heartless.

I slashed through them somewhat easily and noticed some of them where wearing armor like a soldier. They were a little harder than the shadows but were still quite easy to defeat.

I looked around, wondering where to head to find them. Why did this town have to be so big? I was still in the second district, in a small alley with a door at the end. They could have possibly made there way through that door so I decided to go that way as well.

While walking, I thought of Sam. Would I ever find him? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go with Donald and Goofy. In fact I wasn't sure why I had to go with them to find Mickey but I thought I could help and it was impulsive move, well somewhat. Anyway it's possible that they might let me search for my brother. Now that leaves me to the question, what about the rest of my family? What happened to them? I saw Sam go into that red hole, well portal, if you will. But that is all I saw go in the portal before I locked the world, assuming I did. Does that mean I am stuck here? And Sam too! I sure hope I would find him soon, who knows how scared he could be.

Then I realized two things. One, I have no idea where Sam is or where to start looking. Two, I walked in another district, the third one. It was a bare district with really nothing worth mentioning, just more colorful lights and fancy shapes. This place was odd.

"Well.. clearly they are not here." I mumbled to myself.

"Whose not here?"

I nearly jumped but regained myself. I turned around and saw a boy with spikey brown hair and blue eyes wear some sort of red jump suit thing with a short little jacket and yellow shoes. He kinda reminded me of Mickey. I am not sure but I think he was the main character of that game I was talking about earlier.

I blinked. "Um just my friends who ran off." I said coolly. I put my hand out to shake his. "Hi, I'm Mayu."

He took it and smiled. "Sora. You know, it's not a good idea to be out here by yourself. There are creatures here called the heartless that can hurt you."

What a sweet kid, so familiar too." I know that. Thanks for worrying but I can handle myself."

He cocked his head.

I showed him my keyblade (Gee it's probably been a few hours at the most and I am almost pulling out my keyblade so casual like.) and told him it could kill the heartless too. His face only showed some surprise, not exactly the reaction I thought I would get.

"So, you have one too!" He pulled out his keyblade and it was oddly similar to Mickey's keyblade, I wondered if there was any connection between the two.

Up above us, there was screaming. It was Donald and Goofy coming down about to-

"Watch out!"

"Wah!"

CRASH.

We all moaned in unison on the ground where we were all piled up. I was at the very bottom and then came the kid I had just met Sora, Donald then Goofy. For once, I was not at fault for being clumsy.

Both Donald and Goofy gasped. "The key!"

All of a sudden, walls popped up from the ground, closing off every escape route out of this district. Heartless began appearing out of a dark sphere and in greater numbers then earlier. Great, more bait, more fish.

We all immediately got up and began attacking. Most of the heartless were soldiers with some shadows. Goofy was using his shield to attack the heartless which proved how violent a shield can be. Donald was casting spells and I got to tell you, the scowling duck is pretty good. Sora was naturally amazing but he was kind of slow on his attacks but none the less, was very graceful in defeating them. I, on the other hand did fairly well, I don't think I mentioned this before but it felt like I had done this. Fighting so familiar but yet different.

We finally defeated the heartless. Sora walked forward, searching for more heartless when pieces of purple armor with the heartless symbol on it fell out of the sky and landed in front of him. It just as quickly assembled itself into a large heartless. I might add that it wasn't necessarily connected, the pieces of the armor like the arms and torso were not touching but moving as if it was.

The name, _Guard Armor_, popped into my head. Great.

We all ran up to it and began attacking in different areas, trying to locate its weak point. It didn't really have, none that was obvious at least. It suddenly jumped up and came crashing down and sent Sora and I flying backwards.

_Ow... well that hurt! _Dazed, I threw my keyblade at it like a boomerang, hitting its head, and like a boomerang it came back. Sora had looked at me and was about to say something when the Guard Armor jumped up again. This time, Sora jumped as it came down. Smart kid, I noticed.

Donald yelled at me to get up. I looked at the heartless and thought there had to be a simpler way to defeat it. As I was attacking its left leg, it came out and disappeared. So that was it! We all had to focus on one part. I yelled at the others to focus on one spot together.

It's arms swiveled, like a newly sharpened blade swung around. Goofy was hit and was sent back. Sora began working on the body while the arms spun. When it stopped, we began attacking the arms once more and they finally fell. But even with out its arms and legs, we got bruised up.

Finally the whole thing began to shake. It stopped and the head fell, releasing a heart from its body. There was bright light and then the Guard Armor disappeared.

We all turned towards each other. Goofy broke the silence by explaining to Sora that they were looking for him. Sora was surprised.

"They too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." Said a man coming into view. He wore a leather jacket and had brown hair. He reminded me of those stereotypical, talk dark and handsome guys. Er, not that I found him attractive or anything...

Anyway, he was with that girl I saw run out of that room earlier in the hotel. I think her name was Yuffie, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Goofy began. "Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Sora's head lowered. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi." He said silently.

"Of course!" Donald piped up.

This got me happy and I smiled at Sora. "Yeah, I am looking for my brothers, we can look together."

Sora looked a bit more hopeful now. Then, I heard Donald say, "Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king."

I placed my hands on my hips. "What did you say Donald?"

He quacked. "Nothing!"

While glaring at him, the guy in the leather jacket spoke. "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

'Yeah, I guess." Sora sighed sadly. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"But you can't come along looking like that," Donald said firmly. "Understand? No frowning, no sad faces. Okay?"

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us! Whoa!" Goofy said as Donald pushed him away.

'This boat runs on happy faces!"

"Happy?" questioned a glum Sora. Goofy and Donald looked Sora, waiting patiently for him to do something. For a brief moment, he didn't, then made a ridiculous face. It...was...hysterical!

I broke out laughing along with Donald and Goofy. "That was.. great!" I said while laughing.

After we stopped, Sora perked up a bit. "Okay why not? I'll go with you guys!"

"Donald Duck."

'Name's Goofy."

"I'm Sora"

"I guess that would make me Mayu!" I said putting all are hands in.

"All for one and one for all!"

**ȶ**

**Evil Disney Villain Lair of Doom**

Standing over an image of Sora, Mayu, Donald, and Goofy were Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Oogie Boogie and Captain Hook. They were not at all happy that the heroes beat the heartless, in fact they found it a bit annoying.

"That little squirt took down that heartless! Who would've of thought it?" Said an agitated Hades.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade." Jafar put in, "The child's strength is not their own."

Why don't we turn them into a heartless? Ahaha! That will settle things quick enough!" Ursula said amused.

"And the brats friends are the kings lackeys!" Captain Hook said angrily as he slammed his hook on the table in front of them. "Swoggle me eyes! They're all bilge rats by the looks of them."

"Well you're no prize yourself!" Oogie teased.

'Shut up!'

'Enough!" Said Maleficent coming into view. "The keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will it simply swallow him up? Either way he could be quite useful." She grinned evilly.

'But what about the girl? I heard she was dead." Hades pointed out.

"And now that wench is back!" Hook yelled. "What a pest she and her dreadful friends were!"

Maleficent waved her hand. "Yes she was indeed. Although she could be a great help, we must dispose of her." She laughed. "I see a reunion is needed but this time, she will be gone for good."

**ȶ**

**District One, Mayu, Sora, Donald and Goofy**

We all returned from the third district. We all introduced ourselves and Yuffie was surprised to know there was another keyblade wielder. As for Leon.. well I couldn't tell but he did raise an eyebrow. I told them how I ended up here, how Mickey showed me I had the keyblade.

"So you had the keyblade all along." Leon concluded, "Yet you had no idea."

I blinked. "How could she not know?" Yuffie asked.

"If you think it about it, Sora has the same situation of not knowing he had the keyblade." Aerith stated.

"But why didn't The King visit Sora here? He didn't even mention her in the letter he left us." Goofy asked. "That sure doesn't make sense."

"Like I said earlier, she most likely was to walk a different path then you three but it seems fate brought her here." Aerith said. "Look for your King, he will provide the answers."

Fate. For some odd reason, that had angered me but I decided to shrug it off.

Leon spoke. "Well in that case, you should make sure you are ready for the journey ahead of you." He continued on. "We don't know how far the heartless have spread."

"You should check out the shops here, they got some pretty neat stuff." Yuffie mentioned.

Aerith handed us some munny and elixir. They wished good luck on finding our friends.

Before walking away, Leon told us, "Look out for each other and don't forget to keep your spirits up."

Keep my spirits up? How could I when I don't even know if my family is okay. Every time I thought about them, a knot of nerves built up. However, I wouldn't find them if I didn't try. I just need to look on the bright side of things.

"So how are we going to travel to different worlds?" Sora asked.

"We have our gummy ship right outside that gate." Goofy explained pointing to the massive brown doors behind us.. "You can get there by using the green points that only we can use."

Me and Sora both asked, "The what?"

"That's our ship." Donald said.

"Just wait till you see it!"

"Hold on." Donald said pulling out a small red sphere with a red emblem. "This is for you Sora." He gave Sora the sphere. "You can now cast fire. Sorry Mayu, I only had one." Donald apologized. "I didn't think their would be another person who had the keyblade."

What luck. So I can't 'play' with fire, well that was just annoying. I sighed and told him it was alright. I just hoped that I wouldn't need it all that much.

"Goofy, give 'em the other thing." Donald said.

"What? Oh, right!" Then, Goofy waved his hand over us. Although, I'm not sure why. "Eh, what was that suppose to do.?"

Goofy looked confused just like Donald and Sora. "You didn't see yourself dodge and roll?" Sora asked me.

I shook my head. No one said anything. Then again, what could they say? I don't suppose they know why. Maybe I would learn later but still...

"Huh...Now what?" asked Goofy.

"I guess... We just go on." I lowered my head a bit. I am starting to think I am not suppose to be here. I put on a false smile. "Don't worry about it"

'Then.. I guess we better get going." Donald said, giving me a sympathetic look.

We transported to the gummi ship and let me tell ya, it was so cool! There were two seat that over looked the outside. Naturally, I wanted to there along with Sora but Donald said it was only for the drivers and that there was no way we could ever drive without training. I being too stubborn said no. Donald and I yelled back and forth for a bit. What? That wacky duck was being unfair!

"Okay guys!" Goofy intervened. "Where to first?"

"Hey, what about that that funny looking world over there?" Sora decided. He pointed to the world on the map on our screen. It was a crazy looking place with hearts and castles everywhere.

I doubt the King would be there but who knows? I just want to find my family where ever they are.

Donald began taking the wheel when this time, Sora argued for the wheel. I sat against the wall and thought this was gonna be a long journey.

I pushed away some thoughts like why some things were oddly familiar. It was like an all the time dejǎ vu moment. The most was Sora. His personality was just so fun to be around but everytime I looked at him, something was off. Fighting the heartless had felt the same way although I rather slice them through then hang out. Maybe it's nothing, I could just be over thinking everything.

One other thing.. why the hell did those two gasp at my name? That kinda irritated me, you know? I sighed and craved answers.

Being a bit tired, I decided to rest up a bit. There was a question out of all that I badly wanted to ask but to afraid of the answer. I knew that the heartless were people with out hearts but.. could anyone turn into a heartless? I know Sam isn't, at least for now. But I never saw the rest of the family come out. I remember that Sam came out of the house with three heartless behind him.

But..It..was...just a...coincidence. Right?

Wrong.

**ȶ**

**A/N: Eh I feel like the action was dull. I'm not that good with action so.. Ideas? Help? **

**Oh I wanted to point out that there is going to be little romance. There is a reason but I can't say just yet. Although there is going to be slight, I am talking microscopic, so small you might not notice, Mayu and Sora. Do not think this going to be Sora/Mayu fic. Trust me, there is a reason for the tiny, microscopic relationship. Just bear with me.**

**I also made a picture of Mayu on deviant art if anyone wanted to see her. My pen name is the same but I'll get a link up soon on my profile. **

**Pomegranata**: Thank you very much. Don't worry, why she is in the story has not that much to do with the power of Kingdom Hearts. You could Almost say this is a prequel for Mayu. Almost. XD. Aha well technically no. But I am in a community with them. One that I forgot too.. oops. Thank you I will!

**SWIRL3Y:** Thank you! I get it, I feel the same way but it's fun to guess and see how close or far you got. Ahh, 'aren't we our worse critiques?' XP. Ahaha go right ahead! I saw it thought the same thing! :3

**Anna Shiki:**One of those two answers will or have been answered. Mwaha. XD

**TheKeepersOfKingdomHearts1:** Thank you!

**Honey Monster;** I know, I can be a people pleaser person sometimes. XD And you did NOT offend me in anyway, I don't get offended easily at all! Thank you, I was thinking about having them meet but it seemed over used so I decide to wait at least one more chapter. XD

**HopeReincarnated:** Yeah it's kind frustrating, isn't it? Aha. Yes, I win :P hehe. No, no, it's not just you. SWIRL3Y hath started a KH revolution. And that is great! I can't wait for it to come out! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You know what, I didn't know there was a heartless called The Creeper Plant.. Thanks to those who alerted, faved, reviewed, etc. Sorry for the wait but now that school is out I am free to type! **

**Chapter 4: It's Mayu, in Wonderland**

**ȶ**

**Sora**

Sora sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. So much happened in one day for him. Losing his island, not knowing where Riku and Kairi are, then the heartless trying to kill him because of a key. It's not like he wanted it in the first place but like Yuffie said, it chose him.

Then again, it could have been worse, Donald and Goofy were going to help search for his friends as they search for their king. Besides they were very nice, well mostly Goofy but Donald was fine too.

Then there was Mayu. She was looking for her brothers, he recalled. He felt somewhat awkward around mainly because he recognized her when he met her. Well it wasn't exactly right away but still...

He looked over at Mayu who was sleeping soundly against the wall off the gummi ship. At least he wasn't alone on this adventure. Hopefully, he thought, they would be great friends.

"Hey, Sora..." Goofy began.

**ȶ**

**Mayu**

"Mayu, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to Sora, hands on his knees staring at me. I stretched and stood up slowly. "Why did you wake me up for?"

"We are almost to another world, c'mon!" He led me to where Goofy and Donald were.

They were still driving except now there was that world that Sora choose to go to right in front of us, pink hearts almost all over it. Oh joy. On the map, the world was called Wonderland, like that one old story with the girl named Alice. I didn't recall seeing it but I knew it was familiar. I knew everybody saw it when they were young but I guess I was too busy playing outside or something like that. I really didn't know, my memory of my past was always bad, heck I can barely remember what happened last year. I shrugged to myself.

Goofy held his hand to his chin and muttered to himself. "Now which button was it?"

Sora and I were confused. Donald sighed. "This one right here!" He clicked the small green button.

The next thing I knew, Donald disappeared. Then Goofy, followed by Sora. And finally me. Now I have no idea how, it was literally in a blink of an eye when I noticed that we were all falling- gently though.

All around us was clocks, many of them, ticking on a purple-red wall. It was kinda odd but I guess that's why this place is called Wonderland.

We landed on a checkered floor except for Goofy who-

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A panicked rabbit yelled, running with a giant watch He was wearing a red jacket and had glasses on. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, but I should be there!"

My head turned sideways a bit.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh the queen will have my head for sure!" He continued down the hall until we didn't hear or see him anymore.

"Uh.. I'm not the only who saw that right?" Sora asked. We all shook are heads.

"As odd as that was, lets follow the rabbit. I'm curious to know where he went." I said.

"Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" Donald told me. Goofy and Sora laughed behind him.

I pushed Donald along and mumbled about him being oh so clever. We all walked to the end of the hall until there was a door. I figured the rabbit went through it so I opened the door, which led to another door, which led to another. _Okay then.._

In the next room we entered, the rabbit ran into a tiny door, which closed. I looked around the room and noticed how small it was. Not to mention, mostly flat and pink.

Sora walked and kneeled down at the door. "How did he get so small?"

"No, you're simply too big." Said the doorknob- the doorknob?

Donald yelped, everyone else gasped. "It talks!"

The doorknob glared at Donald, probably for being so loud, which wasn't so odd and yawned. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up!"

"Good morning!" Said a smiling Goofy. I liked how kind he was, even to a doorknob.

"Goodnight! I need a bit more sleep-"

"Wait!" Sora said while the doorknob was yawning. "What do we have to do to get small?"

He yawned again. "Why don't you try that bottle over there?"

We turned around to see the table grow in size and volume, along with two bottles that appeared on the table.

Sora grabbed the blue bottle and drank a bit, along with Goofy and Donald. They shrunk down to size.

"Mayu! Why aren't you drinking the bottle?" Sora asked in a high pitched voice. I struggled to keep a straight face, he sounded so funny with a squeaky voice!

"Well, I wanted to see what would happen and now I have my answer!" I chuckled taking a step back. I accidentally hit the bed which flattened against the wall. To my surprise, a door-way was revealed. This place was like a pop-up book!

"Huh, well there's another way to get through without bothering the doorknob." I said aloud. Drinking the bottle, I shrunk to Sora's size on the table. I swung my hand out, saying, "After you guys."

They all jumped down with out a problem. I hesitated at first before jumping because I obviously never jumped from such a height before. I took a deep breath and jumped down, pretty well except that I almost lost my balanced when I landed but I regained it quickly enough.

Then, the heartless appeared. I hate them so much.

Rhapsody, nocturnes, and other different kinds of heartless that we haven't versed appeared. Thank goodness they were easier than the Guard Armor but they were just as annoying. We defeated them in no time.

We walked through the dark doorway and on the other side was some sort of garden with hedges, bushes and many trees. In the center was a court session in progress. I turned my head, who would hold a court session outside? Then again it is more bright and cheery. Anyway, there was a girl in the middle of it all, standing on some sort of pedestal with blonde hair. _Ahh so that must be Alice._ The perimeter of the garden was surrounded by card soldiers and at the front, so high and mighty, was mostly likely the queen of hearts.

Well... she looked ridiculous. I'm not trying to be rude! It's just, well, is her face supposed to be that stretched out?

Something caught my eye, the W hite Rabbit. He ran up the steps and blew his horn. "Court is now in session!"

Alice was surprised. "I'm on trial, but why?"

He disregarded her. "Your Majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding!"

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." The Queen said sternly and continued on. "And, the reason is... Because I say so, that's why!"

Well! Isn't someone conceited?

"That is so unfair!" Alice cried.

The Queen hit her heart-shaped gabble. "Well, have you anything to say in your defense?

"Of course! I have done absolutely nothing wrong." Alice said with hands on her hips. "You may be queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"

"SILENCE!" The Queen yelled, flushed in anger. _Someone should silence her!_ "You dare defy _me?"_

Sora spoke up. "Hey guys, we should help her out.'

"Yeah but the-" Donald began to speak.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy wanted to know.

"Meddling." Donald and I said in unison.

"Oh yea! And that's against the rules." Goofy stated.

"Still, it wouldn't be fair if she was trialed unfairly.." Even if this wasn't exactly like those court shows, she probably had rights of some sort but they did have a point.. we can't just meddle into different problems.

"The court finds the defendant guilty as charged!" The Queen decided. 'For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart-"

"Wait what?" I gasped along with Sora.

"-OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No, no! Oh please no!" Alice pleaded.

I looked at Sora and nodded. "Hold it right there!" yelled Sora, all of us running behind him.

The card soldiers departed from Alice. "Who are you?" The Queen asked with a twinge of annoyance. "How dare you interfere with my court!"

"How dare you accuse such an innocent girl with such crimes!" I shot back at the Queen. There is no way in hell Alice would ever do that, she looked so sweet and kind!

The Queen scoffed. "Why you insolent girl! No one talks to me that way!"

"It seems someone should with the way you run this pathetic excuse for a court!" I crossed my arms. Remember earlier when I said that I tend to get in trouble a lot? Well it was mainly for opening my big mouth.

Her face reddened. "Pathetic excuse? That's it, GUARDS-!"

"Excuse me!" Sora finally stepped in, grabbing my arm. His blue eyes told me to relax and be quiet. I blushed partially for my outburst. "Your majesty, we know who the real culprit is!"

"Uh huh, it's the heart-" Goofy quickly closed his mouth with his hands.

"Anyway, she's not the one your looking for." Sora said pointing to Alice.

"That's nonsense, have you any proof?" The Queen asked.

With no proof, the card soldiers locked up Alice in a yellow cage that looks like it was more fit for a giant bird.

"Go bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all your heads! Especially you!" She pointed her red heart stick thing at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Ignoring me, she continued on. "Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here once you are ready."

I sighed with my arms crossed. We all walked into another area, which were apparently called the Lotus Forest. As we looked around, a cats head appeared. Wide-eyed, we watched as the cat with a freakish smile appear at different places around the woods. _Talking rabbit, card soldiers, and now a cat head... no this place totally normal!_ The head finally appear bellow his body which was balancing on it. He then (well I am assuming he is a he) picked his head and placed it correctly on his body.

What a show.

"Who are you?" Sora asked a bit startled.

'Who indeed?" He said. "Poor Alice, soon to lose her head and not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey, if you know who the real culprit is, tell us!"

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answer-but doesn't always tell.' The cat said. "The answer, the culprit, and the cat all lie in the darkness."

"Wait!" Sora shouted but the cat disappeared.

"They already left the forest but I won't tell which exit." Said the cat that was no where to be seen. "There are four pieces in evidence in all, three are cinch to find. The fourth is tricky but there's a big reward if you find them all"

I sighed in annoyance. "Thanks for the help, you freaky cat."

"Do ya think we should thrust him?" Asked Goofy.

"Trust or not to trust! I'll trust you'll decide!" Geez, the cat half scared me to death when it appeared again.

And with that, we took off looking for proof of Alice's innocence. Well this shouldn't be so hard, how big could this place possible be?

**ȶ**

**Goofy And Donald**

The dynamic duo searched for clues to prove that Alice was not guilty, but they weren't really concentrating on the problem at hand, they both kept wondering about Mayu. Donald remembered gasping when she first introduced herself. He knew he shouldn't have but Mayu? It couldn't possibly be...

Goofy thought about the same thing. At the time, he almost asked her how in all the worlds did she end up here? He thought Mayu was in another world. He wondered if maybe he had the wrong person, maybe he was thinking of some other girl who knew The King, it was possible. He has gotten names mixed up before. Besides, there was that blue-headed girl...

Donald wanted to ask her questions about her past, so he figured now would be the right time. "Hey Mayu."

"Hmm?" She responded, stopping and looking back. Donald hesitated. At the last second he changed his mind but still asked a question. "Uhh... what happened to your brothers?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Didn't I already tell you? Sam was sucked in to that portal-thing and Jake.." she looked down with sadness in her voice. "I'm not really sure. I'm assuming he got sucked in too. At least that's what I am hoping for."

Sora showed her sympathy by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you ask her that, Donald? You only made her sad." Goofy pointed out, whispering.

"I uh, just wanted to see if I could help her!" Donald lied. "Sorry."

"It's fine, my mind keeps drifting away from them so in a way, you did help me." Mayu smiled sadly. "As for my parents... I just hope they didn't get sucked in and if they did, well that just means there are more people I need to find."

"Don't worry Mayu, we will find them." Sora smiled and gave her a hug.

Standing there, Goofy wanted to know what Donald was really going to ask, he could tell that wasn't exactly the truth but he still had no idea what Donald wanted to know.

A sighing Donald only thought, t_hat was way too close, why am I? An idiot?_

Apparently so.

**ȶ**

**Mayu, Lotus Forest**

Well.. I was very wrong. This place was huge yet so small! I have no idea how many things I ate and drank but my body should have been sore from all the shrinking and growing I went through in one single day. Oh let us not forget the jumping. So much jumping when we were small and when some of the rooms were upside down, well that did not help much at all.

All in all, we gathered all four of the evidence and we were pretty happy that Alice was not going to lose her head for something she didn't do. I really hate it when someone is blamed for something that was no way their fault, talk about injustice.

The only thing that kept me from being happy was what Donald had asked me. I'm quite sure I had told him early of what happened so why did he ask? I wondered if he could have possibly thought what I have been thinking, of what the outcome was of my family? My answer wasn't a complete lie but not the whole truth. I stared to think that maybe.. possibly that everyone besides Sam was turned into heartless. If that was the case then I have no one to return to because Sam is probably somewhere in the worlds. But my mom and dad and Jake, oh Jake. He loved this game and would have been completely jealous. The only thing I could do now is hope what I said to Donald is true..

We entered the Queen's Court and told one of card soldiers that we were ready to present the evidence. He had the counsel step up the podium.

I looked to Sora and told him that he could step up to the podium. What? It's not like I was scared! I obviously don't know how to shut up in the presence of her royal pain in the butt. I decided to stand back along with Donald and Goofy.

As Sora got onto the podium, The Queen of Hearts started talking. "Now, show me what you have found."

We presented our four boxes of proof in front of the Queen while she brought her own out. What she did next made me madder than Jake when he lost against any villain n any video game he played. Trust me, he was scary mad to the point where I actually hid in my room

For some unfathomable reason, she mixed up all the boxes and said, "Hmm, checking all five boxes would be a waste of time. All right then, choose one present you wish to present. I'll decide whose guilty based on the evidence."

"What? After all that trouble of collecting it?" Yeah, you tell her Sora (before I do)!

"You dare defy me? Then you will lose your head!" She threatened. "Now choose one box!"

Donald had to physically restrain me. "Be quiet you idiot!" _This stinks._

Sora went up to each of the five boxes, uncertain of which to choose. He sighed and finally selected the box right in the middle. Guess what popped up?

Me.

_Crud._

I was locked in a pink cage to side of the court. Out of all the boxes, he choose the one with me in it? Just my luck. Yet somehow, I am pretty sure that Queen was amused besides surprised, but that was just a feeling.

"What? So you're the culprits!" The Queen said.

"Wait! This can't be right! Mayu didn't do it!" Sora defended me. Oh please believe him, I thought.

"Sora do something!" Donald quacked.

"We have no choice! Let's take 'em!" Sora decided. The exits disappeared including the podium and what did appear was this wheel-turning tower which placed Alice at the top of the The Queens podium.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you will ALL lose your heads!" The Queen yelled.

I watched helplessly as Sora, Donald and Goofy began to attack the tower while trying to defend themselves against the cards. _Well, who would have thought flimsy cards would actually be a challenge?_

Out of curiosity, I took out my keyblade and began hitting the cage. Hey, it was an idea to get out of this prison! After a couple of minutes of repeatedly hitting the cage , it disappeared and I was free. Thank goodness, I was scared that it wasn't gonna work for moment there! I sighed in relief.

But my timing was less then perfect, they had just destroyed the tower which just disappeared. We all turned around to see the cage holding Alice lowered. Sora and I ran up to the cage to discover, Alice had disappeared!

"Where did she go?" I asked a bit frantic.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald concluded sadly.

"You fools!" The Queen shouted at the soldiers."Find the ones behind this! I don't care how!"

"Yes because it's their fault for you telling them to lock up Alice. "I muttered. "What now?

"Should we help look for her?" Asked Goofy.

Sora shook his head and sighed. "I feel bad she was kidnapped and all, but there are other things we are doing right now."

I placed my hand onto my chin and thought for a moment. There's no way the person or whatever-it-was could have gotten far. Besides if we catch the person, it's possible they could know where everyone else is. With no hesitation, I ran into the Lotus Forest.

A flower, one we had given an ether to earlier, randomly spat out a rock with the Cheshire Cat on top. _Oookay..._

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked.

"Alice? No, shadows? Yes." The cat said. So the heartless took Alice then? But why?

"Where did they go?"

"This way, that way, does it matter?" He asked me, with interest.

"I would think it would since I asked."

"Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows. Step deeper in the forest into the deserted garden forest. You might find some shadows in the upside-down room!" The cat then disappeared into the forest.

"Mayu! Why did you run off for?" asked a worried Sora.

"Oh, uh sorry." I apologized. Man I could have at least told them why I had ran off. "I know how to find Alice though. That cat, The Cheshire Cat was here just a moment ago and told me to go to a deserted garden forest."

They thought about what I had told them for a moment and decided that we might as well take a look. On our search, we changed sizes twice, entered a room that was on it's side and jumped around again just to find that garden that mad striped cat told me about. Did I mention more heartless?

Finally we entered the Party Garden. It was a garden that had a long table in the middle with a pink cloth and some tea pots and cup all over it. To the side was some sort of ...cottage.

Cottage.. why was... that so familiar? I put my hand on my head at the small burst of pain that formed out of nowhere.

"Hey, you okay?" Goofy asked me. I nodded slowly, staring at the cottage trying to remember why it was so familiar, but nothing came to me.

Sora walked around the table over to a picture of an old man who looked crazy wearing a hat and a rabbit with blonde hair, with a red jacket on. Next to the picture was sign. "A very merry unbirthday." Sora read aloud. "Sit down to get your present."

We all shrugged and decided to sit down. I didn't think we were really gonna get presents but I wanted to know why we should sit down. Well that wasn't a good idea. A green orb dropped on us and made us fall back on our chairs.

I rubbed my head. _Ow.. well that was pointless._ Or so I thought. We did actually get a present, a treasure chest with an elixir inside.

With nothing else to do, we walked into the cottage door which led back into the Bizarre Room. It was upside down again with one difference, the Cheshire Cat decided to pay us a visit once more.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe." He said.

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light."

Sora looked out to the ceiling, well now floor lamps and smiled. We all dashed towards it when the heartless appeared. Did I ever mention how much I hate the heartless? No? Well now I did. After we defeated them, Sora jumped on the table and lit it using fira.

_So that's why he smiled, he had a plan! I could not be any less stupid._ Then again even if I did figure that out, it's not like I could much, remember? No magic powers for me.

After Sora lit the lamp, the cat appeared again. "It's too dim. Make it brighter."

"What next?" Donald asked.

"One more lamp that you need to light." He said plainly. Sora jumped to to the next lamp and lit it. "All the lights are lit, you'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob too." With that, the cat and his creepy smile disappeared.

"C'mon, we can't let the heartless get to the doorknob!" Sora said to us. We took off into the Queen Court from another secret opening back to the Bizarre room, in the right position. In the room, the Cheshire Cat layed leisurely on the table. "You'll have a better view from higher up." He said.

We ran and jumped onto the table and had a bad feeling of what was to come. "The shadows should be here soon! Are you prepared for the worst?" The worst? "If not too bad!" He pointed up towards the ceiling.

Above us was a giant heartless. _The Trickmaster_. It had four black and red legs that connected at it's foot, crimped black arms that had odd purple striped clubs attached to it and it head didn't look like a head to me, it look liked black and red draws. It fell to the ground, causing everything to shake.

Sora and I immediately brought out our keyblades and began attacking head on. Donald began casting spells while Goofy attacked from a father distance. You know, this was a great fighting strategy, it worked for us.

We kept striking the same area and after a couple of minutes the heartless would slump down which would allow us to attack his weak spot. If only he or she (how am I supposed to the gender of a heartless?) would stay down longer.

It brought up it's clubs, the right one being on fire, and swung at us. Goofy was hit back. I threw him a potion and kept fighting. Sora really was getting a lot of damage done, even if he was a rookie.

The Trickmaster kept swinging down on us with the fiery club. The time it took to hit us was kinda slow. But its next attack was proved me wrong. He raised his club and thunder rained all around us, shocking Donald and I.

I stumbled towards the ground and quickly got back up just in time to dodge another one round of lightning. Finally, with one final strike from Sora, the heartless stopped. It fell backwards as a heart flew out of it. Then it disappeared.

"Mayu!" Sora ran towards me with a nervous look on his face. "You okay?"

I nodded and looked at Donald who glared at Sora. "Oh! Uh.."

"Ah don't bother, I'm alright!" Donald said irritated, pointing at himself. I chuckled as the doorknob behind us yawned.

"What a racket! How's a doorknob suppose to get any sleep?" He yawned once more, revealing a keyhole shape. We all leaned in, as it started to glow brightly. A light similar to the one from the keyhole, came from Sora's keyblade. He was startled when it moved on its own and shot a beam a light in the keyhole. We heard a sound that sounded like locking and then the light disappeared.

Naturally, I didn't get to part in it.

"What was that?" Donald asked aloud.

"Did you hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora noticed as well. Out of nowhere a gummi block fell to the floor.

We stared at it for a moment, not saying much about other then taking it with us. Well, it's not like we knew what it would do, it just looked like a piece of the gummi ship. Goofy said that we should get it checked out in Traverse Town, so I picked it up.

"Splendid, you're quite the heroes." Said the Cheshire Cat, appearing for the thousandth time

We all turned around. "But there's something you're missing." He told us.

"What?" Asked Sora.

"I won't tell but I'll give you something." He threw down a couple of glass orbs that were an icy blue color and had an ice emblem on it. I look over at Sora whose orb had disappeared. _Oh man, not again.. _I sighed in disappointment.

My situation being ignored, the cat spoke again with even _more_ _great_ news. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness." Then he disappeared, again and hopefully for the last time.

"No.." Sora said sadly. I set down the orb and said, "Don't worry about Sora, she will be okay." _Me and my considerate ways.._

"Let's get back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said.

With that we walked back and entered the gummi ship.

What a bad day, I thought. I get no special magic stuff and we lost Alice. I felt that this journey or whatever you wanna call it was not gonna get better from here.

"Hey Mayu?" Goofy started towards me as Sora and Donald were deciding on what world to go to next.

"Yeah?"

"Is, uh, everything okay? I saw that your orb didn't melt in your hands. Also your keyblade didn't glow or anything like Sora's. I wonder why?" Goofy said cautiously. I guess he didn't want to upset me.

I nodded my head and thought, me too Goofy, me too.

**ȶ**

**Poor Mayu, nothing special for her.. And then that cottage.. what does it mean and why? Well you are just going to have to wait. Hehe.**

**I didn't have her keyblade locking the world because I thought it was just Sora's job, if you will, so I just left it like that... If that made sense.. XD**

**Oh I have a link on my profile now if any of you want to see Mayu.**

**Please Review!**

**TheKeepersOfKingdomHearts1:** Ehh I wasn't so sure but thanks! That's true, I didn't really think it would be so difficult but well, like you said I went went with my gut. Lol.

**Anna Shiki**: I wonder who.. wink wink. Yes, yes they do. XD Whoa, that is an extremly close "guess"! But she isn't in an AU world though, I'll let you know that much. Well, Sam is a fast runner and your just gonna have to wait and see to find out what happened to him. Big scientific word FTW! Thank you and I will be waiting XD

**TaylorTyper:** Yay! XD Okay if you wanna help, then okay, I like help but I hope you will like what is to come Mwahaha. I wonder why you like Jake so much, **cough cough**. Thank you! And I will be waiting. Hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Where in the Hades did my key-sign things go? The ones that go in between scene changes and such? Grrr...**

**Chapter 5: A New Friend and New Spells**

**ȶ**

**Mayu**

"I still can't believe this is real.." I mumbled to myself, sitting against the wall of the gummi ship. Yes, I was still not over the shock being told that I wield a keyblade and I have to help find The King, the same one who was about to explain to me about... well I didn't know. What was so important that he came in person and get me out of my world? How did I even get a keyblade in the first place? I sighed and thought, why does this have to be so confusing?

"Hey." I looked up and saw Sora smiling down at me, although a bit sheepishly. I offered for him to sit down and he sat. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry I got you locked up."

I merely chuckled. "It's okay, it's not like you meant to."

"I know but... you looked kinda frustrated."

"Sora, anyone would be frustrated, trapped in a pink cage, by a deck of cards." 

He laughed and agreed with me. Since I didn't really know Sora, I asked a couple of questions about his world and his life back home. I knew he lived on an island of some kind and had two best friends, one of them more friendly then the other, and that they wanted to explore the world. I came to the conclusion that Sora and his friends got more then they bargained for.

Anyway, he told me of his friends, Riku and Kairi, about how his island was taken by the heartless. He seemed really hurt by it, then again that was to be expected, it was his home after all. It made me think of my home.

"What about you? Tell me about your world." He asked.

"Well, it's nothing like how you described Destiny Islands..." I started. I paused to put my words together. "My world... the light, people who are actually good and the dark, people who are bad, well in my opinion, they were balanced. But I think we are falling more towards the darkness."

He tilted his head. "You _think_?"

"Well it's a big world, and this is what I can remember, which isn't much." I replied truthfully. "In our world, we are... we were in 'hole' we aren't out of, so some people did things they weren't supposed to do to make their lives easier. Although, it's pretty ironic"

He was silent for a moment before speaking. I didn't realize that was my opinion of Earth, it's not like I asked that question everyday but the more I thought about it, the more truth my words held to me.

Sora crossed his arms behind his head and blinked. "Do you think that's why the heartless came to your world? Because your world held more darkness then light?"

It was my turn to blink. "Uh.. wow, I didn't even think that, but that sounds likely." Geez, Sora was smarter then I made him out to be. Not that I thought he was stupid or anything!

"Hmm, I'm sorry to hear that." He paused and then he faced me, excitement sparkling in his eyes. "Hey! Do you think I could see your world?"

I smiled sadly. "It's not a place to show off or anything, and besides, I didn't see it on the map earlier, so I don't even know if I locked the world."

"You locked the world?" He said surprised.

"Eh, yeah, Mickey said that was the only way to keep the heartless and the darkness from devouring the world. Did I not tell you guys that?"

"Nope. Wow, I wonder if I could do that.."

A light bulb went off in my head. "Hey Sora, I think you did do that in Wonderland. Remember? You said it sounded like something locked. I think you locked the world."

"But what about you? That doesn't make sense." He noted. Crud, he was right, it didn't make much sense at all but there was still so much more to figure out. I just shrugged and told hm my thoughts. He agreed.

We actually kept talking about random things we had in come, like racing. I liked racing my brothers just to prove I was faster then them. Sora also liked challenges, which I completely understood. This year, a couple students and I had a prank week. You know, to see who could pull the best prank? No, of course the school itself approved but I didn't care, especially since I won.

"Where did you get that chain?" he asked me suddenly. I pulled out my purple star-chain for him to look at.

"Honestly, I had for as long as I can remember."

"It looks like a paopu fruit."

"A what?"

He smiled, as if he were thinking back to a memory. "It's this star shaped fruit. Legend has it, if you share it with someone, your destines are forever intertwined." He held the chain out to me and stared at me. "Whoever gave that to you, Mayu, must have really cared about you."

I took the charm back and stared at it. _I don't even remember getting this.. surely I got it from my parents.. _

But somehow, I knew they didn't, but what he said about it intertwining destines, sounded eerily familiar. But I didn't even know what the meaning was behind this chain until now but it made me slightly blush.

"Hey guys, we're at the next world!" Yelled Goofy from the controls. "Get up here!

I smiled as Sora stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and gave him a hug.

"Uh.." He said blushing a bit.

I pulled back, smiling. "That was for talking to me, it was nice to get to know you, Sora."

His face got redder but he smiled and had his hand behind his head. "Um, anytime, Mayu!"

I laughed. He kept asking what was so funny as we walked towards Donald and Goofy.

Sora really was a sweet kid and caring but was pretty naive. But so far, he was the coolest friend I had just made.

**ȶ**

We walked into the new world, Olympus Coliseum. Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued walking, viewing the area. I looked around, slowly catching up to them. The Coliseum was sunny, sandy and had this optimistic-vibe all around it which made me feel hopeful and added to my happiness. But, it also had this hero-feeling to it, which felt...

"_My name is Zack! What's yours?"_

"_-Become a hero?"_

"_Hades? He was the one who-"_

I placed my hand on my head where the pain from earlier came back. I instantly began wondering, who was Zack? I knew the memory was here at Olympus Coliseum but that didn't make any sense... And then Hades, wasn't he some god?

Was that really my own memory?

I looked up and noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy weren't in front of me any more, in fact they were gone. Sora maybe the coolest friend but he was definitely the most oblivious_._ I palm-faced and looked around me. Hopefully, Goofy would notice I wasn't there. Hopefully.

"Where did they go?" I asked aloud, seeing another door a couple feet in front of me.

"Oh who cares? They will come out soon anyway."

I whirled around and saw a man in black robes, blue skin and literally flaming blue hair. My eyes widened.

"Oh so you know who I am?" He said, spreading his hands.

'I'm guessing your Hades." I stated hesitantly.

He smiled coldly. "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." _Oh crud, I'm in trou__b__le._ He put his hand on my shoulder. "So.. what do you remember, kid?"

I pushed his hand off my shoulder and backed away. "Remember? What do you mean? All I know is I shouldn't trust you."

Hades acted partially offended but I could tell he could really care less. "Really? What I do for you not to trust the Lord of the Underworld?"

"Uh.. I was just listening to my instinct." I simply, taking another back. I didn't understand why I was.. nervous around him. Yeah he is a god but that wasn't why I was scared. He didn't look any scarier then my principal's face when I dumped oil outside her door but that was another story.

He chuckled. "Why listen to instinct? Instinct is over rated!"

"Right."

"Anyway," He began, while pacing. "I know you don't trust me and you know that I know, that's quite ridiculous!" He stopped in front of me. "So how about this, if I help you on your spells, you trust me, that fair?"

"Uh, how did you know that I can't master spells, let alone learn them?" How in the world did he know? Was he spying on us or something?

"Minor details kid, so what do you say?" He said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Uh-"

"Great!" _I guess he wasn't going to take no for a answer._ He put his hand on my shoulder again, I guess he doesn't understand personal space. "So the truth is, you already know how!" A dark portal behind him opened and disappeared inside and reappeared on the other side of the Coliseum Gates.

He waved his hand and a batch of heartless surrounded me. Anger and surprise rose within me. _Was this some sort of trick?_ I was about to summon my keyblade but I my purple star was no longer hanging from my pocket and that's how I would summon it. I looked back at Hades who smiled and in his hand was my star-chain dangling.

"You took my keyblade?" I yelled furiously at him. I knew I should not have trusted him, I still didn't! I wondered what he was trying to accomplish. _Great, there goes my mood._

"Can't really use your magic if your just gonna rely on your key here!" He yelled back smiling.

I started panicking and gritted my teeth. "I still don't know how, you-!"

"-But you do! You always have, just think about kid. Good luck and die on me!" With that he disappeared.

Oh Crud!

"So much for being hopeful." I mumbled to myself. The heartless came closer, closing the distance between me and them. Hades did say that I just had to think about it, but I shouldn't trust him, he was not someone or god I should trust. But at the moment, I didn't have much of a choice. I took a deep breath and thought, _fire_ Then I said aloud, my hand pointing awkwardly at the heartless in front of me.

It worked. It actually worked!

My mouth dropped, but not for long as the heartless behind me leaped. This time I used blizzard, and they all disappeared but there was no hearts being released as usual. _That's strange, but why? Did it have to do with the keyblade?_

"Mayu!" I looked up to see Sora, Donald and Goofy running up to me.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" I asked.

"Went went on inside the lobby, we figured you followed until Goofy pointed out that you weren't around." Sora said sheepishly.

"Oh really? Am I that quiet?" I teased.

"What? No! You see there was this goat guy-" Sora started to explain while Donald and Goofy laughed behind him.

"Goat guy?"

"Yeah! He said we weren't heroes! I'm sorry, I kinda just got caught up in the moment-"

I held up my hand and shook my head. "Okay I get it. But he said that we were not heroes?" I found that hard to believe since Sora was supposed to be the main hero and all in this.

He nodded and he looked a bit annoyed. "He said that if we wanted to become real heroes, we had to start by.. well mastering another spell. Thunder."

I was about to say, that wouldn't be a problem when.. "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

Hades. He was behind all of us, leaning against one of the pillars.

Donald pointed at him and said, "Who are you?"

Hades pushed me out of the way before I could answer for Donald. At that point, I was annoyed. This god was gonna get it.

He chuckled and said, "Whoa, hold on there fuzz boy. Wait let me guess. You guys want to enter the games, right?" He placed his hands on Sora's shoulder. I palm-faced.

"Well then, hey, get a load of this." He made a two passes appear out of his hands, which surprised Sora. "It's all yours. Good luck kid, I'm pulling it for you, little shorty. See you around. Mayu."

I ran after him before he disappeared. "Wait! How did you-!" Then.. he was gone.

"Fuzz boy?" Donald questioned, getting irritated. I didn't blame him.

"Mayu, how did he know your name?" Goofy asked. I simply shrugged, I never introduced myself but if that small burst of memory was true...

"I am so confused!" I stomped my foot in frustration. I wish Jake was here.. he would know what to think.. well I would assume.

"Hey we will figure it out." Sora told me. He gave me a big grin and handed me a pass. Taking down heartless was pretty fun... and whoever we were up against, I hope there were as fun to defeat.

"Thanks, let's go." We walked into the lobby, Sora happy to prove he was a hero and me, wanting to test out my magic on the whoever our opponent was. Too bad I wasn't going to take down anyone, any time soon.

**ȶ**

**Well just as Mayu was starting to feel better... it goes right back down hill. I feel devious. XD I didn't plan for that to happen originally, it was going to be a calm chapter but I thought, what the hell?**

**I realized while typing this that Mayu locking 'her' world and not helping locking Wonderland really didn't make much sense.. so I am going to think of a reason soon.. My bad though for anyone who was confused. ^_^'**

**Review? Please? **

**TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1:** XD Thank you! Yeah poor Mayu and not much better in this chapter. At least she made a new friend! I wouldn't count on it. ;)

**ValueMyHeart:** Thank you and here you go!

**Anna Shiki:** They may be the villains but that's not who it is. :) Good guess though. Yup, all well, we all know she'll be okay.. at the end. XD Well you must wait to find out who Mayu really is. Maybe this chapter will help a bit. Oh Sora... He's so cute. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really need to update quicker... and work on my grammar... and make things easier for Mayu... XD I feel.. somewhat evil but not quite. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Tournament of Memories**

**ȶ**

As we walked into the Grecian lobby, the air of familiarity still lingered. The place seemed so familiar that it could not possibly be ignored but I refused to believe that I had been here. It wasn't at all possible, not even the slightest. Perhaps I was being childish but honestly, I am _still not_ over the fact that I was here, it's not something that you just go along with. Anyway, I couldn't accept that possible fact.

I wouldn't.

Sora went on forward as the rest of us stood back. He caught the attention of the satyr and handed over the passes. The satyr was dumbfounded, which I chuckled at. He narrowed his eyes at Sora and said, "How'd ya get these?"

Sora completely ignored his question and said a bit eager, "So can we enter now?"

He simply shrugged, not really caring how we obtained the passes. "Well... I guess. We'll start with the preliminaries! So you guys ready-" He stopped talking the moment he saw me.

He stared at me as if he was remembering something or maybe, someone. At that point, I was really beginning to freak out. It's one thing for Hades to know me because well, he's evil and in no circumstances should be trusted but this satyr whose name escape me, he has trained heroes. Even though he acted like an idiot (in my opinion), you could trust the big- er small oaf. Still, he hasn't said he knew me so it was quite possible that I was worrying about nothing.

"Hey... I know you." He finally stated aloud.

_Oh crud._ I hesitated to speak. "Y-you do?"

"You do?" My friends repeated.

"Yeah, you were here years ago looking for someone I think."

I was momentarily caught off guard and blinked. 'Wh- I- Who was I looking for?

"Dunno, some other kid who visited here." The satyr thought for a moment and walked over to his trophies and stroked his goatee. "To be honest kid, I don't remember much, but from what I do remember," He turned towards me and looked me in the eye before continuing on. "Was that you were quite the hero."

Donald quacked and said amazed, "Ya don't say?"

I blushed slightly as the satyr went on. "Yes sir! She helped take care of an unwanted guest. Man she was bashing 'em left and right! With my help of course." He chuckled and then got all serious once more. "What I don't get is why she looks exactly same.'

I stood there, confused as Sora asked the obvious question everyone had been thinking. "What do you mean she looks exactly the same?"

"Exactly what I said, kid! It has been a long time since I had seen tofu-"

"-Mayu!"

"-and yet here here she stands, looking practically the same as she did before! Sure, she was more lively but no doubt in my mind, it's her."

My mind was reeling. I wanted badly to believe that he was not talking about me or possibly had me confused with another girl who passed through here but honestly, that didn't seem likely. Even though it shed some possible light on my past which I just recently realized I didn't know anything about, I didn't want to know more for one sheer reason and it was that one thing that I held onto to prove that I wasn't part of some other world besides my own. Until the goat could prove it, I was not going to believe it.

"Okay, if what you're saying is true then why don't I remember?" I said frustrated.

"What am I? A genie? Listen, I don't have all your answers but I'm pretty sure you was here." The satyr said a bit irritated, as if he had a reason.

I sighed to let my frustration out, which partially worked. This adventure was turning out to be very annoying and well, bad. My head ached with the all the confusion and attempting to connect my past together. It was like there was a wall surrounding my memories, which most likely sounded ridiculous but hey, that's how it felt.

"Mayu you okay?" Sora asked, concerned.

Something then clicked in my mind. I was thinking earlier that this place was familiar. That instantly made me think of a dream I had many times, before I join my friends. I didn't talk about it but it just made me realize that I fallen into my dream practically. _How did it become my reality?_ _Does that make it a nightmare?_

I saw Sora's hand wave in front of my face and pushed him. "Yeah yeah, I will be." I said miserably.

Goofy came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Aww hey! What did we say about having sad faces?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I know, I get."

"WELL!" The satyr said extremely loud to get our attention. "So you guys gonna enter the tournament or what?"

Sora smiled and said fiercely, "Yeah!"

"I think I'll pass." A chorus of 'what' went around the lobby. "Listen, it sounds cool and all but I have a lot on my mind that... well I just think it would be a good idea to sit out. Besides," I looked at Sora and crossed my arms behind my head in a layed back fashion. "I'm already a hero."

"Hey!" Sora complained as everyone busted out laughing. I even laughed myself.

**ȶ**

**Sora**

As Sora entered the arena for the second time, he looked over at Mayu sadly, wishing she would have joined them. She was strong wielder and didn't like that she was sitting on the side line, moping. He understood that she was greatly confused and all but he believed that you had to move on or else you wouldn't get any answer, let alone get anything done for that matter. If he was still being depressed about not knowing where Riku and Kairi were, he knew he wouldn't have even left Traverse Town.

He was about to persuade Mayu to fight with them when the first match began. Sora immediately got into a stance and ran at the heartless, keyblade in hand. He dodged the first attack easily, and cleared his head. Whipping around, three different heartless surrounded him. He shot up the Kingdom Key and used thunder. It proved useful, he thought as he went on to the next heartless. It was about to get Donald from behind but Sora sliced right through it.

The next couple of seconds was pretty much the same routine, except for the fact that Sora would alternate between using his keyblade and magic, his keyblade, being the preferable choice.

After the first round was done, the satyr had told the trio that they weren't doing so bad. He continued on, saying oh so modestly that it was good thing that they came to him for training.

Sora looked over to his left, noticing that Mayu was walking towards them and smiled. "So how'd we do?"

"Exceptionally well, young wielder." Mayu said playfully, with her hands on her hips. "As for the mage and royal guard, awesome!"

"Ha! Take that, pretty boy!" Donald said triumphantly. Goofy laughed as Sora glared at the duck.

"You just wait and see-!" Sora stopped as he started at the tall spikey haired blonde who walked past them all. He was staring intently as Sora , who matched his gaze. Only Sora's friends were confused with the staring contest as the blonde broke eye contact and continued forward, his dark red cape, flowing behind him.

The satyr crossed his arms and had an interesting look on his face. "Hmm, something tells me he's gonna be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

"Jeez enough with the encouragement." Mayu mumbled sarcastically.

"So, Mayu, why don't you fight with us?" Sora asked her cautiously. She looked slightly unsure but that was to be expected. "Hey, they aren't really hard and you're already a great fighter!"

"That's right! We can help ya with your problems later!" Goofy encouraged.

Mayu smiled, but it was that kind of smile that let you know she was grateful and authentically happy. It was actually hard to tell the difference between the smiles but Sora could tell, he's seen it on Kairi's face a couple times when he and Riku would say how boring it was on the island before she came.

"Tell you what, if you can beat that blonde guy who also has the gravity defying hair, then I'll fight too. What do you say?" Mayu proposed, smiling with her hand out.

Sora thought about it and was brought back to the race he had with Riku not to long ago. Then Sora began to notice one odd fact that was slowly becoming more and more truthful. Mayu was in some ways, a lot like Riku. Sure, Riku was more pushy and sometimes irritating but they were both cool and collected and really great friends.

Sora smiled and shook her hand. "You got a deal!"

**ȶ**

**Mayu**

_What a dork_. I honestly wasn't sure if he was gonna go for a deal like that but he did and I always kept my word. Truthfully, I did want to join in the fight because siting here was boring but I was so distracted that I would probably screw up in the match and cause us to lose. This tournament was important to Sora, you could tell he wanted to win and knowing Sora, he didn't like to lose.

As the next match progressed I went back to my thoughts. I was focusing soulfully on my past. There had to be something that I could remember that was more then a year ago. Unfortunately for me, I had nothing. No memories of a younger me playing with Jake and Sam. Not even with my parents. It's as if I started a new life a year ago and my past was... well, erased.

I started to except that I had been here. There was that faint memory earlier, Hades and even that goat who both knew me. I didn't mind admitting that I had been here, it's not like that there was around it but that supported the fact that maybe my home wasn't really my home.

_Memories that turned into reality.._

So does that mean it's true? Am I from some other world I currently and most likely didn't even know about? If so, then how did I end up with my family? I wondered if maybe the satyr could tell me anymore information when I was here. Regardless of whether if I am from some other world and not related to my.. my brothers.. I'll still find them. No matter what.

My vision blurred a bit.

I picked my head up when Sora, Donald and Goofy won there third match. Madly, I wiped my eyes and made my way towards them.

"Say you're better then I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see.." The goat trailed off.

"Who?" Asked Sora.

"Hercules. He was a hero if there ever was one! Too bad he's off visiting his farther."

That's what started it, the name Hercules. My head exploded in pain as pieces of memories from The Olympus Coliseum entered my mind. I grasped my head and winced.

"Mayu?" They all called out. Sora ran to me and kept asking me what was wrong but the pain was strong enough to keep me from talking. I saw images of me and a boy in blue, another boy who looked like he was in his teens wearing a white chiton and other heartless, or what looked like heartless. The pained intensified causing my legs to go weak. Sora was the one who caught me, in fact he was holding my wrist the whole time. I began panting and saw Hades. I didn't understand what the image meant but only that he was outraged and took it out on me.

"Mayu!" I looked up at Sora who actually looked scared and very concerned for me. The pain stopped but not before I saw one last image of a-

"Is the pain gone? What happened?" Sora asked me more intently. I wanted to answer but I was in shock. The person I saw looked so much like Sora but.. but... who was it that I saw?

"I.. It's gone." I finally said shakily. I was still breathing hard and became slightly disorientated. "I remember being here now.."

"You do? That's great!" Sora told me. _He really didn't get it, did he?_ I sighed and for their sake said, "Ugh, I didn't think it would hurt so much to remember your past, heheh."

Sora helped me up and stared at me, smiling partially. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. I told them that it could wait till later, mostly because I wanted sort this out on my own. Sora helped me back to the seats after I told him that I could there by myself. _Note to self, people and gods don't know the first thing about personal space._

After I sat down I realized that I needed to tell Sora about Hades. "Sora, you need to be careful." He looked at me skeptically and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Just hear me out, okay? You remember the person who gave us the passes? That was Hades, god of the underworld!"

The not so smart Sora tilted his head. "What about him?"

"You idiot, he can't be trusted! One of my memories had him attacking me with some heartless or something like that! Also, um, I met him before you guys-"

"SORA! Quit flirting and get over here!" Donald screamed at Sora.

Sora and I blushed madly as Donald and Goofy laughed. I really wanted to attack Donald at that point but Sora held me back telling me not to worry. _Next person to get: Donald followed by Sora._ I mumbled to Sora that he should get back to the tournament.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yes, just be careful and look out for anything odd, okay?"

He nodded and went back to Donald, who was smirking at him. Goofy simply walked on to the arena and got ready.

I sat right back down and watched in envy as Sora and they others continued the tournament. It was my own fault that I refused to join them but I had a decent reason, somewhat.

Now that my mind is cluttered with memories of being here, I wondered if the boy dressed in blue was that Zack character. Both those two memories had the same boy so it only made sense. Then there was that other guy there, the one in the toga. He might have been the one who wanted to be the hero. Last and certainly least was Hades. He had came here and brought a friend with him that tried to kill me. Obviously I had lived but I didn't know how the match went but Hades was angrier then hell.

I smirked at myself.

I decided to watch the rest of the matches to take my mind off my-very-annoyingly-and-complicated-past. Sora and the guys were definitely kicking butt! Those heartless weren't even a challenge for them, granted it took them a couple of hits each to make the heartless disappear. After the fifth match, we were all excited because they could actually win!

You know, running back and forth from my seat and to the arena was a pain in the butt.

**ȶ**

**Hades and Cloud**

"Listen, that little punk over there is your next opponent, okay?" Hades told the blonde spikey haired boy simply. 'Now don't blow it. Just take him out. And the little she-devil over there too."

Cloud looked away and said slightly intrigued, "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says-"

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract!" Hades said over dramatically angry. "I know it says that you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament but you gotta fight that kid to get to him! Come on!"

Hades looked over at Phil, talking to the pipsqueak, who was the so called hero and looked back at the blonde. "It's just as that old goat says; Rule number eleven: it's all just a game! Let loose and have fun with it!"

Hades chuckled before continuing on. "I mean a casualty or two is no big deal right?"

Cloud pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the arena. "Geez. Stiffer then the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." Hades said while a low growl sounded behind him.

While Cloud was walking away, he noticed he stepped on some odd object. He picked the strange chain which was purple and shaped like a star...

**ȶ**

**Mayu**

Sora, Donald and Goofy finally reached the seventh match which was sadly their last match and it was against the spikey headed blonde dude. So much for keeping my word..

Watching intently, the match began with the blonde pulling out a large sword, maybe six feet long and a foot wide, wrapped partially in gauze. Needless to say, his weapon was huge. He ran and hit Goofy which almost drained his health! I stood up fast and watched in amazement. Goofy stood up but was hit back so hard he was out cold. Donald raised his staff to heal Goofy but he was hit by the blade as well. Sora kept trying to hit him but he was much quicker and hit Donald.

"Donald!" I couldn't help but yelp. Donald got up but he looked a bit surprised. He raised his staff and managed to heal Goofy before he was hit again. The blonde then jumped and landed, shoving his blade in the ground, sending a shock wave. Sora was injured but continued to hit him with his keyblade. Goofy got in close, hitting him a couple of times which drained part of his health but the blade came around hitting Goofy and causing him to pass out again.

Sora got angry and hit the blonde with fire. His health staggered but he hit Sora with his blade repeatedly. Sora went down in defeat. We lost.

I sighed and went over to help then when the blonde man raised his blade above Sora! I ran over to them, yelling at the blonde. Was he nuts?

"What are you doing? You already won- AHH!" I screamed as I dodged his blade. Was he seriously attacking me? I wasn't even in the tournament! "Stop trying to hit me!"

I swear if it wasn't for all the running I did 'at home' I would have been a goner. I was literally running everywhere before I realized; I could defend myself. I reached down for my keyblade when a horrible fact dawned on me. Hades never gave back my keyblade. Next moment I was hit with the blade and fell to the ground. I slowly got back up and faced the blade who got ready to strike.

"Why are you attacking me? I can't even defend myself!" I yelled at him. I swear I would kill Hades if it was the last thing I do. The blonde didn't answer but lifted his blade. That's when I began to panic.

"ROAR!" I looked up and saw a giant three-headed dog. He stomped and hit the blonde who was ultimately knocked out. My mouth hung as I backed up. I looked behind and (thank god) Sora and the others finally came to and noticed the giant dog.

Well who in the hell couldn't notice a giant Rottweiler?

**ȶ**

**Hades**

Hades looked amused. "Oh, right there was one other rule I forgot; Accidents, happen." Then he disappeared into the shadows, quite content with himself.

**ȶ**

**Mayu**

I backed up quickly and heard Sora gasp. The beast was about come down on us when a man with a purple cape and orange-blonde hair held, actually _held_ the beast.

"Herc!" The goat shouted.

'Phil, get them outta here!" He shouted at the satyr, now named Phil.

Sora and I helped Goofy and Donald up and ran out of there like there was no tomorrow.

We all rested inside the lobby. "Man, that was close! That was Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him." Phil told us, although he sounded a bit worried. "Then again, maybe not... This doesn't look to good."

Sora thought for a moment and got a stern look on his face. "Well, we should go help him."

"You sure Sora? The other guy was small compared to that there dog and couldn't even beat him!" Goofy said.

"Don't worry Goofy, we can take him. Besides I thought you said we had to think positive!"

"Listen kid, this ain't some match, this is for real!" Phil tried to tell Sora.

"I'm not afraid, you can decide if I am hero material or not."

The goat sighed and said, "Careful kid!"

Sora ran into the arena. We ran behind but before I could continue, Phil spoke. "Hey Mayu, watch the kid, will ya?"

I huffed. "Listen, I haven't known Sora for long but honestly, he can handle himself." He nodded and took what I said into consideration. I wasn't sure why he was worried, Sora was a great wielder and one hell of a fighter.

Honestly, I think he was better then me.

**ȶ**

As we re-entered the arena, Hercules was holding the unconscious blonde and backed up to the wall. Cerberus was practically in his face, oozing darkness. I shuddered.

Donald looked on the ground and picked up a stick and threw it at the hound. It turned around looking at Donald menacingly, who made a sound between a yelp and squeak.

Hercules took this as a sigh to retreat back but I noticed that some had fallen from the boy he was carrying. Impulsively and quickly I sprinted towards the fallen item and was stunned to find my star!

"Kid! I got two words of advice for you; attack!" Phil said. Did he even realize that was only one word? _Next on my list, teach a goat how to count._

Anyway, I summoned my keyblade and ran into battle. The monster clamped down at us but we don't hold back.

He was already proved difficult to fight, he was huge and his weak spot was his head. Every time we swung with our keyblades, we would only hit the paws. _Damn dog. _I pointed my keyblade at him and shouted fire. My keyblade shout rings of fire at the dogs' head which proved somewhat successful.

The others stared in awe for a moment before I shouted at them to quit staring. Donald and Goofy listen and continued fighting.

"How did you do that!" Sora shouted in amazement.

"Sora, I'll tell you- wah!" I dodged Cerberus' clamp of death just in time. Sora mouthed a _sorry_ to me and continued hitting the dogs head. I healed Donald as he was struck as well. I ran around the to the side of Cerberus and realized that we could actually attack their heads if we jumped on the dogs back. There two problems with that. One, this dog was tall so it would be difficult to jump on but so far in each world, we could all jump higher then what was humanly possible.

The other problem was... I was afraid of heights. I know, I know, I wasn't freaking about heights in Wonderland but that was because I was still possessing the fact that I wasn't even home and had no idea, well still had no idea where my brothers were!

Point is, I did **not** want to go on his back, but what choice did we have? "Sora! We have to get on his back!'

He nodded and ran on the other side of Cerberus. Bad timing. The dog stood on his hind legs and let me tell you, I was down-right terrified. He then slammed down, sending all four of us flying backwards. We all stood back and went back to attacking. Donald shot out many spells while Goofy kept hitting him with his shield. I decided to hold back on getting on his back especially because of the dark spots that popped up where ever you stepped. Slightly hurt, I ran to the front and jumped upwards hitting the head on his right. He snapped at me and stood up again.

Well I had learned my lesson and had jumped when he landed on the ground. I shot thunder in his face and in turn was reward with a cloud of darkness that pour from the middle dogs mouth. Goofy pulled me out of the mess and healed me up. I thanked him and stood. We really needed to be careful now. I knew we were close to defeating at least one of the dogs since their attacks were getting more and more intense.

I looked at Sora and nodded. Together we ran around Cerberus and stood ready. We both jumped at the same time and miraculously landed on his back. Shakily, I hit their heads repeatedly along with Sora and finally brought the beast down.

Cerberus fell the ground completely causing Sora and I to fall. We stood up, I more unsteadily then ever, and sighed in relief.

Never again, will I jump on a moving, living, creature, that tall **ever** again.

**ȶ**

"-And thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games." Phil read aloud to the guys, I stood off to the side, next to Hercules, arms crossed and smiled. This was really a cool moment. "Further-"

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald shouted at Phil. You know, it was going to take time getting used to his loud and somewhat annoying voice.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." He said irritated.

"Oh come on! You can't be serious Phil!" I told him.

"Well.. uh what does it take?" Asked Goofy.

'Well, that's something you guys will have to find out by yourselves." Hercules said and winked at me. I blushed because I honestly wasn't sure what he meant by that. "Just the way I did."

"No problem! We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said, ready to get back in the arena.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from the last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back. Mayu still owes me anyway." Sora smiled at me. I pushed out of the lobby and said goodbye to Phil and turned to Hercules.

"You know, I really don't remember that much of my past, let alone my time being here but I do remember you." I told him awkwardly.

'That's a shame, cause you and I were good friends. You and some others help me see what a true hero really is." He told me.

I smiled and surprisingly gave him a hug. It didn't feel weird as he hugged back, it felt like I really knew him and he was a good friend. I pulled away."I really wished I remembered but when I do, I'll come back and let you know!"

"Looking forward to it!" he shouted as I left. I waved goodbye and left, feeling disappointed. _Why can't I remember everything? _At that point I would have given up almost anything just remember my full past.

**ȶ**

**Hercules and Phil**

"I can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus. Mayu I could somewhat believe, but really?

"Just between us, I'd already worn down Cerberus by the time they _both_, jumped in." Hercules whispered in Phil's ear.

"My lips are sealed."

**ȶ**

**Mayu**

The sunlight felt good, as we stepped out into the Coliseum Courtyard. Sora was psyched that he had obtained a heroes license.

"This is so amazing! I can't believe I got a heroes license!"

"Well believe it. Still, I'm confused on why you needed the license so bad." I said honestly told him. "All you need to be a hero is believe in yourself and doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

I turned around to Sora and smiled. This kid was more naive then he let on. "You don't need someone's permission to become a hero, you idiot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked now irritated. He crossed his arms and looked confused. What did I say to confuse him, I thought I was quite clear. I sighed and gave up.

"Never mind then." I said throwing my arms up.

'But I wanna know!"

"You obviously don't get it and you need to learn on your own!"

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

_Deja vu, _I thought while groaning. "I told you Sora, let it go!"

"Hey now! Guys relax!" Goofy intervened. "Lets just get back to the gummi ship and go to the next world, okay?"

"Fine." Sora and I said at the same time._ Why does he have to be so naive?_ I sighed and taken my own advice to let it go.

Before we could leave, Sora noticed the blonde guy, who later learned hi name was Cloud, seating on the steps that led up to the world gates, looking sullen.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"So, why did you go go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked curiously.

He rested his chin on his hands and told us, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." He stood up and actually looked at us. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it back fired."

He looked up at the sky sadly and continued on. "I fell into darkness and couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." Sora told him. " Mayu and I are searching too."

"For your light?" Sora nodded. He walked past Sora and I, handing us something in our hands. "Don't lose sight of it.'

As Cloud walked away, Sora shouted after him. "Hey! How 'bout a rematch some time? Fair and square! No dark powers involved!"

He brushed his hair out of his face and, "I think I'll pass."

"Wait!" I shouted to Cloud before he left. He turned slightly towards me as I held out my star charm. I knew he didn't exactly hand it to me but I was happy he had instead of Hades. " Thank you, without this, I wouldn't have been able to defend myself."

He lifted one eyebrow, and waved at me. I returned the favor.

"What was that all about?" Goofy asked me. I sighed and told him, I would tell them all about it on the gummi ship.

They protested that they wanted to know since none of them realized I didn't have my keyblade. _Was everyone here so oblivious? _

Apparently so! But hey, At least we learned a new move. I couldn't wait to use it!

**ȶ**

**Hades and Maleficent**

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect!" Hades said to himself, become very aggravated. His blue hair became more inflamed then usual, turning into a fiery yellow. "Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy!

His hair shot flames, stories high. He was breathing heavily and then stopped. "Wait a minute, what are you worried about? All the pieces are in place! Relax."

Hades looked around the Coliseum gates, the nighttime lighting making the area look eerie. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, here's whatcha do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both and smash the other brat myself!"

He then became annoyed as he felt Maleficent's presence appear behind him. 'Hey, who invited you to the party? Stay outta this. This is my show."

She merely looked at Hades with no visible emotion on her face or in her voice. "As you wish. Fight to your hearts content." She left without another word.

Maleficent already knew the god would fail but found it amusing that he believed he could destroy all three of those so called heroes. She certainly had plans for the weilders and never would let anyone stand in her way.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>ȶ<strong>

**A/N: I despised writing this chapter, my heart wasn't really in it. Which might explain why it was kinda bad. I can only say that I feel bad for Mayu. All she wants is to remember her past. It couldn't get worse then finding out that she was probably not even related to Sam and Jake.**

**Or could it? **

**I love poking fun at Sora and Mayu. It entertains me :)**

**Well please review! I am grateful for the two Reviews I had gotten but I would not mind more. Leave any comments, if there is something you don't like let me know. If you don't even like this story at all then let me know. Please?**

**Okay well I strongly recommend reading the following stories:**

**-An Unparalleled Clash By HopeReincarnated. (Oc is nothing like you would expect, so awesome)**

**-Game Over By SWIRL3Y (Has a series of KH stories that are amazing)**

**-Overcoming Fears By Sajere1 (Plain Badass)**

**Review Please!**

**HopeReincarnated:** I enjoyed writing the beginning so much. :) Yes he is! Aw thanks! Yeah, my grammar needs works. XD I always have trouble with it but not my spelling. I will try to improve! Thank you very much.

**TheKeeperOfKingdomHearts1:** Whoa that was a lot of info to take in but thanks for the info! I get the feeling that Kingdom Hearts 3 will not be the final game! Awesome. XD I actually did more research but nothing new came up. XD

**You know, I feel like I am forgetting to mention something.. **


	7. Not an update!

So would you guys be interested in me finishing this story? I'd love to, but who is still reading? Haha.


End file.
